


Grounds for Divorce

by chaineddove



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer's a good mother.  Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounds for Divorce

As far as Shibuya Miko, better known to her friends as Jennifer, was concerned, nothing about her family was out of the ordinary. If everyone else (most notably her husband) didn’t share her opinion, that was just too bad. “But honey-”

She glared. “Uma-kun,” she told her husband sternly, “last month when we went to that conference in Phoenix, do you remember what happened?”

Under the force of her glare, Shibuya Shouma actually took a step back. “Well, yes, but-”

“Poor little Yuu-chan,” she said, and hugged her son closer to her chest. “His little lips got all chapped, and _he cried._ ”

“Of course I understand why, honey, but-”

“ _Do you like to watch your child cry?_ ”

“No! But why did you have to buy the _glittery_ chapstick!?”

Immediately Jennifer was all smiles. “Because it’s _cute!_ ” she squealed. “Yuu-chan is the cutest ever, even if he doesn’t have wings!”

Shouma looked down at his younger son, currently dressed in a frilly white pinafore over a checkered blue dress. “But,” Shouma said, trying to sound reasonable, “no matter how cute he is, honey, he’s a—wait, _what is that?_ ”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Jennifer told him haughtily.

Shouma took one of Yuuri’s pudgy hands between two fingers and shook it in Jennifer’s face. “This! This! What is this? It’s pink!”

“Yuu-chan’s gotten into the bad habit of biting his little nails,” Jennifer said placidly. “Stop shaking him, he’s going to get upset.”

“ _He’s wearing pink nail polish!_ ”

“It tastes icky, doesn’t it, Yuu-chan?” Jennifer said as Yuuri extricated his hand from his father’s grasp and proceeded to put his thumb in his mouth. “Now you won’t bite your nails anymore, will you?”

“Honey! He’s a boy!”

Jennifer looked at him as though he were spouting utter nonsense. “Well obviously I know he’s a boy, Uma-kun. I did give birth to him.”

“You’re going to turn _my son_ into a girl!”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous, Uma-kun. If I could do that, obviously I’d have done it already!”

Shibuya Shouma stormed out. A moment later, Shibuya Shouri replaced him. “Why is Daddy always yelling?”

“Daddy has a bad temper,” Jennifer told him. Yuuri, having just gotten his first taste of the nail polish on his thumbnail, started to cry. Jennifer bounced him in her lap to quiet him. “Really, Uma-kun is so dramatic!”

“If you really turn Yuu-chan into a girl,” Shouri said, “I’ll marry her and make sure no one yells around her anymore.”

Jennifer giggled. “Shou-chan, you’re the best big brother. Yuu-chan is lucky to have you.”


End file.
